May Love Conquer All
by ReedsRains
Summary: Catherine Conner moves to New York from Ireland to forget a terrible past. When she is saved by the Manhattan Newsies and meets an old face from Brooklyn shes gets much more than she bargained for. Kid Blink/OC ... finally updated!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Ok, so this is not my first fanfic, but it is my first Newsies. I am in LOVE with that movie and the music is incredible. I hope you all enjoy this and please review.

Romance/ Action/ Adventure

Kid Blink/ OC (Catherine Conlon)

Summary:

Catherine Conlon had only three brothers and two sisters. Her oldest brother Scotty moved to New York when she was six. Ten years have passed and tragedy has struck the Conlon family back in Ireland. Catherine decides there is only one thing that she can do, she sneaks on to a ship and heads to New York City. In New York she meets the Manhatten Newsies and is soon introduced into an old pal. Will Catherine find love in New York? Will she be able to make a living in the big city?


	2. The dark

A/N: Hope you all enjoy, please review!

Catherine gathered her skirts around her and swept quietly around the corner. It was a dark night and freezing cold. Mid-October in New York was harsh. She shivered as she pulled her overcoat closer to her body. The blanket she had stolen from the ship was wrapped tightly around her shoulders, it was the only possesion she had, other than clothes. Already the bright purple of her best skirts were becoming dirty and grubby. She had only been in New York for two days. What a two days they had been. She had just escaped two tall men who had mugged her and taken what little money she had with her. But it was alright, so maybe she hadn't eaten in about three days, she could make it another day. She coughed and stumbled over her feet. Her breath billowed out in a cloud in front of her. She put her hands up to stop her fall and fell onto a brick wall. She turned and slid down, shivering. She was so close to giving up, she wanted so badly to just go to sleep and never come out of it. She closed her eyes and put her hands around her swollen ankle. She was pretty sure that it was sprained, but she could do nothing about it.

Coughing she curled up against the harsh red of the brick wall. A street light shone above her and when she closed her eyes little black circles flashed in her mind. She expected the lack of food had something to do with it. As she was almost about to drift in to a world of dreams voices echoed around the corner. Normally Catherine would have moved, not wanting to be a source of trouble; but her exhaustion was so complete that she couldn't even bring herself to pull her legs out of the sidewalk. There was a wretching sound and the splatter of vomit on the cold pavement. A boy laughed, he was followed by two more voices. There was the sound of wretching again. The boys turned the corner and Catherine could hear the footsteps moving closer. Maybe if she pretended they weren't there, they would go away. That obviously didn't happen.

"Hmmm… Now Jack, what do you suppose this lil lump is?" A boy with a thick Brooklyn accent spoke out first.

"I dunno Race… Oy, Mush, what do you think this thing is" This boy had a nice smooth voice. He touched at the blanket with a toe.

"Gee, Jack, I'm not sure! Specs… ha ha ha" he laughed, Catherine presumed at the boy who had been throwing up everywhere. Catherine tried to stifle a cough, and then winced at the pain in her ribs.

"Well, lookie there, see that boys? The lump moved" A hand reached out and grabbed the Blanket that was covering Catherine's face.

"Look at the little bum, come on boy, we know where you can stay" Catherine lifted her head to the light. The boy who had taken her blanket dropped it and took a step back.

"holy shit boys, this boy aint a boy, it's a girl!"

"No really, blink?" the sarcastic Brooklyn boy said. The boy with the blanket dropped down to his knees again as the other boys crowded around him.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Catherine coughed in response and shook her head slightly. "Damn, you're all bloody! What the hell happened to you?" He looked around at the boys. "Let's take her to the lodging house. Kloppman can't turn her down. Can you move girl?" he asked Catherine trying to move her. She shook her head. "Alrightie then" With a swoop the boy had lifted Catherine up and began to walk away.

;It was the first time in a very long time that Catherine actually felt safe. In the arms of a boy she had never met, never seen. She rested her head on his chest and the journey to the lodging house was silent.


	3. Introductions are made

A/N: ok, so chapter two is done! Many many thanks to Jasmine Sparrow. She owns all rights to Rachel. Everyone check out her fanfic, An Unforgiven Past. It's very good! Disney owns Newsies, DUH... I own Catherine! Enjoy and PLEASE PLEASE review.

Chapter Two: Silver Crosses

Catherine felt warm fingers massaging her arm. Her eyes flickered and opened. She turned her head and faced the owner of the warm fingers. It was the boy they called Blink, she realized now the source of the name. He had brown patch over his left eye. The boy pulled his hand away quickly from her arm.

"I'm... a... sorry, you just were... and uhh, I was..." He tried to explain. Catherine smiled at him and he stopped trying.

"Its alright, it was very nice." Her accent was different then what he normally heard in Manhatten. It was like the deep twanging accent found down in Brooklyn, by the docks. Spot Conlon in fact had an accent much the same as Catherines. "Where am I?" She asked glancing around the bland yellow walls and lines of messy bunk beds on the opposite side of the room.

"You'se in the Manhatten Boys Lodging House." said the boy, throwing his hands up and smiling. "And I am Tommy Simpson, or as I prefer, Kid Blink."

He looked down on Catherine, and took in her sweet pink lips, that curled up at the ends. Her frizzy dirty blonde hair curled in ringlets around her shoulders. Her right eye was purple-blue from being mugged last night, and cheek was puffy and bruised. But even though she had slight imperfections she looked beautiful to hm. She wasn't too tall. But her body was tiny.

She could feel him staring at her. "Don'tcha wanna know me name?" She asked.

"O'course I do!" He replied, blushing only slightly at his rudeness. She laughed and was happy to discover the pain in her ribs had subsided greatly.

"Well... I'm Catherine."

"Where ya from?" He asked, replaying the name in his head. Catherine, it was a melodious name.

"Cavan, Ireland" She replied the smile sliding from her face. Kid Blink didn't notice.

"You'se in the wrong part of town! Brooklyn is the Irish part. We got Spot Conlon and the Brooklyn Newises over tonight, big poker game. You'se should come down and meets him!" He said excitedly.

"Spot who?" She asked, a ripple of panic going up through her spine.

"Conlon. Spot Conlon. He's a great fighter and a great Newsie. He's a good friend of mine. He saved us Newsies from a bit of trouble last year, during the strike."

"The what?" Catherine asked, pushing the name to the back of her mind. It couldn't be him... and she didn't want to think about the real "him" anyways.

"Thats a long story, and one we haven't time for now." He replied bending closer to her.

"You'se said there was a big poka' game downstairs. Why aren'tchu playin?" She asked him.

"Wells... I didnt think that chu'd wanna wake up alls by yourself." He admitted sheepishly. "If your feeling any better we can go downstairs and i'll introduce you to the gang."

"I'm feeling much better thankyou." She slid her legs of the side of the bed. Her skirt rose and revealed strong white legs. She didn't notice Kid Blink staring longingly at them. She winced a little as she put pressure on her hurt ankle.

"You alright d'ere?" Kid Blink asked her, jumping up and offering an arm. She smiled at him and nodded. Blink led her over to the wash basin and helped her wash her face in the cool water. She pulled her matted curls back into a sloppy bun and tied a robbins egg blue ribbon around it. She took a big breath.

"I'm ready!" She hobbled over to where he stuck his arm out and together they made their way downstairs. As soon as she stepped off the last step she could see that the rules of the lodging house were fairly lax. Smoke filled every corner of the two rooms that dozens of newsies were now occupying. She also smelled a strong odor of alcohol, although she couldn't tell from where it was coming.

"Now, jist stay on me arm and you'll be alright." She looked up at him grinning. Parties were something Catherine could always do right. Not at the end, when her parents weren't well. But she could dance up a storm, sing light a nightengale and play a mean fiddle. The Irish whiskey that was kept down in the basement seemed to make the festivities warm and more exciting, and when she got the chance she would sneak out to have a puff of her Da's cigar. She loved the atmosphere of a party, people were happy and only good things could happen. She still, however, squeezed Kid Blinks arm and held tightly on to it.

"Dis here is Dutchy, Bumlets, and Specs" Kid Blink shouted over the noise, pointing to a group of boys sitting near the stairs. They were laughing loudly and started when they heard their names. Dutchy was the first to stand up. He had strawberry blonde hair and a slightly crooked nose. He grinned and nodded. He kicked Bumlets, who elbowed specs and they too stood up. Bumlets was tanner and had a fine head of black hair, Specs had curly black hair, and a pair of small glasses sitting at the end of his nose. "And dis fellas, is Catherine. She's the girl we'se found on the street. Chu remember dat Specs?" He laughed as he recalled Specs had been wasted and Catherine watched as Specs flushed a deep scarlet.

"Oh'se yeah, I do remember that, actually." He glared at Kid Blink. " How'se ya feelin?" He asked her cocking his head to one side.

"Much better now, tank ya"  
"You'se Irish?" asked Bumlets. Catherine nodded her head. "You'se gotta go meet Spot den!"  
"I'm jist about to go take her in dere. It ain't gettin rowdy or nuffin?" He asked them, when they shook their heads he began ushering Catherine into the hallway leading to the other room.  
Catherine smiled to herself when she thought of how protective Kid Blink was being. She had barely known him a whole day, and yet he was acting... well, differently than any man in her life ever had. She allowed him to protect her from the jostling crowd, although she knew she was more than capable of elbowing them out of her way. Her brother had taught her how to fight, and by the time she was six and her brother left she had almost beaten him.

"Alrightie fellas! Listens up good! Dis heah is Catherine. She's da girl we'se found on da streets." The loud shouting ceased and now a faint murmer was present. Catherine looked around at the room. It was plain, a shabby looking couch was situated underneath grubby unclean windows. In the center of the room was a very old looking table with a group of guys sitting around it holding cards to their faces.

The Newsies were all smiling, clearly having a wonderful night. The were two other females in the room. Both were sitting on different boys laps. The girl sitting on the boy with the low slung cap and black and gold stick stood up clearly wanting to make the other girl comfortable.

"Hiya! My names Rachel." She said extending a hand " welcome!" She laughed. Catherine liked her. She was friendly and pretty. She watched as Rachel elbowed the boy she was sitting next to the boy she had been sitting on.

"Oh... s'cuse me. I'm Racetrack." said the boy, tipping his hat. They went around the table making introductions. Mush was sitting on Racetracks right and to his right was a boy named David. To Davids right was the obvious leader.

"The names Jack Kelley and its' a pleasure to meet you." He shook her hand. "Dis here is me goil, Sarah Jacobs, she's Davids brudder." Sarah stood and smiled at her and shook her hand warmly. She seemed to be the motherly figure to the Newsies. She was warm and friendly and very loving, Catherine could sense this immediatly.

The only remaining boy, the one whoRachel was obviously with wasat the table sat covered in shadow. His head was bent looking at the cards in his hand. Jack spoke again. "Dis here, is Spot Conlon, leader of da Brooklyn Newsies." Spot lifted his head and Catherine let out an audible gasp.

A/N: so we ALL know where this is going. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER!


	4. Silver Crosses

A/N: sorry that it has taken so long to get this out! My i-book broke so I couldn't update. But here we go... please please please with a cherry on top review me! Check out Jasmine Sparrow's great newsie story! There was a chance, maybe it wasn't him. Maybe Catherine was just seeing things. As Catherine glanced at the boy they called Spot, she saw an ornate silver cross hanging down around his neck. Now she was sure, it was him, no doubt about it. Catherine stood there unsure of what to do. Only Sarah noticed her suddenly tense face, but she said nothing of it. "So, where ya from in Ireland Spot?" She said forcing a smile on to her lips. He raised his eyebrows and looked her up and down. "Dont rememba now ya mention it" He replied non chalantly. Catherine raised her eyebrows too. Sarah looked from Catherine to Spot and then back to Catherine and raised her hand to her mouth, she could recognize their similar arched eyebrows, but she didnt say anything. "Have any family then?" Catherine asked him, the smile had evaporated. Spot paused for a moment before replying hesitantly. "Nah, none dat I rememba at least." His jaw was set as he watched her. Catherine could hold it in no longer. "You dirty rotten lying bastard" She growled the words slowly and full of hate. She jumped at him over the table. Jack sprang up and pulled her away from Spot before she could reach him. It took the full strength of Jack, Mush and Bumlets to finally restrain her. She was fighting them with all her strength. "I'se gonna kill ya! I swear to fucking God, I'se gonna kill ya!" Spot stood rooted to the spot. He kept his face straight and calm but secretly he was dying to know what the hell she was talking about. He gripped his gold tipped cane and remained standing where he was. "I've neva metchu, and I dont appreciate the accusations that you'se been throwing ova at me." There it was, the growl. Jack suddenly let go of Catherine. "Something is going on... and I want ta know what da hell it is." Jack was looking at Catherine, and then over at Spot. "You are a liar. You said you didnt have any family." She pulled out the matching silver cross to the one he was wearing. "Den who da hell am I?" silence fell over the crowd. Spot's face didnt change at all. "Don't recognize me do ya? Well, its me Scotty, or Spot I guess you're called now, its me, Catherine, your Cat. And you Spot, can go burn in hell." She turned and whipped around the corner. In an instant she felt a hand grab her arm. It was Kid- Blink. "Listen, I dont know what the hell is going on, but you'se gotta go back in dere! Ya cant just leave wid no explanation." "Kid, I appreciate da concern. But you dont understand. He left us, he left me family an' me." "Catherine, dat aint no excuse to go stormin outa heah. Almost all a da guys heah left dere family because dey wanted... no, not wanted, needed a betta life! It aint his fault" " I'se dont mean to be rude or nothing, but i'se only known you for about a day. You dont know about my life, you dont know what he did so stop trying to act like ya do!" She had started to talk in a calm voice, but by the end she was shouting at Kid. "Fine" That was all he said. He just turned his back to her and walked back into the crowded room. "Shit" Catherine stood there for a few minutes and then turned around and stalked out of hte door and into the fresh air of Manhatten. A/N: ok, so that is the end of this chapter! I know its short but If i contintued it would be way to long. I'm hoping to get the next chappie up soon! please please please review. By the way Jacalyn I chose Co. Cavan because I've got a lot of family over there, and I just went to visit them a few years back! I loved it and I had a great time, so I chose Cavan. Thanks Outsider Wolf for reviewing! 


	5. The Fight and the Flight

A/N: it was kindly pointed out to me in one of the reviews that in chapter 2 I accidently called Sarah "Davids Brother" which obviously isn't true. I would change it but my computer is being stupid, so I apologize for the stupidness of me. (which i'm sure made no grammatical sense at all) ANYWAYS! thankyou everyone for reviewing I love you very much! To Coll, I'm pretty sure they live in Cavan (city... well, town/village really)or one the outskirts at least. My family that live there are the Tierneys, and a couple other names, that i cant remember. 

Elyse and antiIrony thanks so much for reviewing!

Rachel belongs to Jasmine Sparrow... good story check it out!

Catherine stopped as soon as she got out of the lodging house. She breathed in the cold air. She let out a shuddering breath, realizing she was on the verge of tears. "No" she said to herself. "No more crying, no more crying ever. You've done enough already" Catherine held it in and chocked back the sbos that were so willing to escape from her chapped lips. She walked away to the right, she turned left, right, left again. Before she realized it, she was lost, lost again in a dark city.

Back in the lodging house things weren't going so well. Spot remained standing where he was. His hand clenched on his cane, he seemed to be in a trance like stupor. Rachel was standing on his right. She was yelling at him about lying. Lying about his family and sister, his life before her. 

Jack hadn't moved either, he was staring at Spot with his mouth hanging slightly open. He tried to close it and open it. He looked like a fish out of water. Les was pulling at Jacks leg, and Sarah swept down and picked him up. Most of the guys had gone back to playing poker, but none of them spoke, it was something to do while they had to pass the time. Kid was throwing his cards down, a sneer constantly playing on his face. No one had seen or heard his conversation with Catherine in the corridor.

About 10 minutes later Pie-Eater came down the stairs. He went into the big room, Spot had sat down, still gripping his cane. Rachel was sitting beside him, her arms crossed across her chest. Jack was sitting next to Sarah, his arm around her.

"'scuese me all. But... ah... i was jist wonderin if any of you'se knows where Catherines gone. She ain't upstiars, and I uh, checked the roof, and she ain't heah.

"What da hell do you mean, she aint heah?" Said Spot coldly.

"I means, dat Caderine, aint heah, she aint in da lodgin house. I just thought you'se guys might wanna know, cuz shes your sista an' all."

Spot turned and looked at Jack. "How active have da Delancy's been?" he asked

"Damn..." There was a deep silence. "Alrightie den. Any boys dat are olda den 15 come inta da big room, now!" There was the sound of rising and scurrying, and about half of the boys entered the room. Skittery, Mush, Snitch, Racetrack gathered around at the front of the room with Jack and Spot. Spot's brooklyn newsies were all mostly 15 or above and the big room became full of boys, waiting patiently for their leaders instruction.

Jack paused, not sure if Spot wanted to take command on this particular mission. He cleared his throat and looked at Spot. Spot nodded and stood up.

"Da goil dat was heah a couple minutes ago jist left. It aint safe out dere. We'se gotta go find her. Split inta groups of four. Be back heah in an hour an' a half. Brooklyners you'se got ta take yer slingshots, Manahatten newsies, jist be careful and on yer gaurd. If anys of you'se see da Delancys den I follow 'em, make sure dey don't know you're doin it, unles you'se see Catherine. Alright, let's go"

The boys grouped together and forced there way out of the door. Soon, small groups were disperesed around New York. Before the group of Spot, Jack, Racetrack and Blink left, Jack had told the younger boys to keep the lodging house safe. If or when Catherine returned they were to lock the door and keep her from escaping again.

Catherine was now walking through the deserted Central Park. She had no idea what time it was. She heard a shuffle behind her, and felt the presence of another body behind her. She kept herself calm; her step faltered only slightly. She held her head higher and continued walking, counting back in her head. Three, two. one.

She spun around and punched as hard as she could. She felt her hand connect with the stomache of her victim. As the body fell downwards she kneeded him in the crotch. She was about to to punch his face hard when she realized who she was attacking. She stopped quickly and stood straight as she looked at the huddled figure of Spot.

A/N: Haha... i thought it would be funny for spot to be... punched? yay! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! much love


	6. Family Ties

A/N: I would like to apologize for the length of time it took me to bring this out and for the shortness of the chapter. I've got some good ideas coming up. PLEASE REVIEW!

"Oh my God" gasped Catherine as she streached out her hand to the sprawling figure of Spot on the pavement of Central Park. "I'se sorry dat I hit ya" she said.

He didn't take her hand, but he got up with out her help. Catherine was afraid for a moment that he was angry, but then remembered that she could care less if he was. It wasn't her concern if he was hurt, she could care less.

"I'm takin ya back to da house..." he grabbed her by the arm and tried to drag her away. She pulled free of his grip and stood her ground.

"What da hell are you playin' at?" She said. "You'se gotta answer me questions cus I'se gots quite a few, an I ain't goin back till you tell em ta me." She spotted a nearby bench and sat down. Spot sighed and wandered near the bench.

"First of all, why da hell did ya stop sending us da money? We'se needed it!" Spot didn't even look asahmed as Catherine asked him the question.  
"Cuz, I had ta stay alive too you'se know. It was espensive, and you'se all neva even wrote ta tell me thankya. Den i figured Da got a job, and you'se all didnt need me no more." He sighed and sat down next to Catherine.

"I'se knows dat... but you'se killed 'em. Dey are gone cus of you." Catherine said, her voice cracking. Spot stood up angrily.

"I'se did not kill 'em. Dey didnt know da meanin of woik. It;s dere own fault." Catherine hung her head.

"How can you say that? You never had to be there as dey all lay dying." She stopped drawing a great breath, it seemed as if she was deciding to say something else, and then decided for it and plunged ahead. "Did you even know dat dey died?"

"Who, Ma and Da? I figured it..." he trailed of, speaking franky and without emotion.

"What about da udders?"

"What udders? Ya mean Liam and Seamus, Shannon and Kelly?" Catherine nodded her head. "Well, I'se suppose dey are back in Irealnd, right?" a slight tremor ran through his w ords. Catherine shook her head and wiped a tear that rolled down her cheek. "What?" Spot whispered.

"Liam went to Dublin to try and get some money. He was hit by a cart and killed. Shannon caught da same ting dat Ma caught, she died about a week after her. Seamus..." She paused and closed her eyes "Seaumus couldn't stand it anymore, he took the only way out that he knew. He got Da's shot gun and shot himself in da head." Spot put his hands to his face. "I tried to find some work, but no one would have me, I was 'unlucky'. Kelly died cuz we didnt have any food."

"Oh God" she heard Spot murmer through his hands.

"I held her Spot, I held her when she stopped crying, I held her when she was lying cold in my arms. It was only two weeks ago. God, I can't even believe it." He lifted his head.

"I'se sorry for ya, I'se sorry for dem, I'se sorry for me, cus I neva gotta know 'em. But i dont see how dat is me own fault. I'se don know how you can blame me for all o' dis." Catherine had composed herself now, the tears no longer falling, her throat was still tight. Spot stood up and began walking away, back to the lodging house.

"It'se your fault cuz we used da money that you sent us for Ma's medicine. When you stopped sending us the money we couldn't afford da medicine anymore. She was sick for along time. Da was broke, unemployed, and den when Ma died he was heartbroken. He died of a broken heart, which was beautiful in its own right, but he left us wid nothing. It's your fault because Ma might have gotten betta. She might have recorvered, den Da could have gotten a job. Every ting would have been different." There was a long pause as Catherine waited for his reply, waited for some kind of recognition for what she had just said. He strode over to her.

"We're going back. NOW." he grabbed her by the arm, and although she tired to break free from his grasp she was unable and he pulled her all the way back to the house.

A/N: I'm so sorry that it is such a short chapter. i've got some amazing ideas for some upcoming chappies, but i've got to build them up first. So... again, I apologize for the long time its taken to get this out and for th elneth. review review review review PLEASE


	7. The Angel

They reached the lodging house in silence, only the younger boys and Sarah were still there. Sarah smiled at her Catherine and walked over.

"Would you like to sit down?" she spoke quietly but slightly formal, very motherly.

"I'm fine" Catherine replied, staring down at her feet.

"Sit down" growled Spot from behind her. Catherine closed her eyes and held herself back from hitting him.

"Make me" she replied, before she realized what had happened Spot had grabbed her by the waist and forced her into a nearby chair. Sarah looked shocked, but didnt say anything and she sat down across from Catherine. Catherine glanced up at her and smiled a little. "Go home Spot" she said drawing her legs into her chest.

"I'se aint goin back ta brooklyn, but i'se is leaving ta find da others" he said and hurried out of the room. Catherine sighed and leant her head back against the chair. Her ankle was throbbing and very painful now, her head was also pounding.

"Why don't you go upstairs, there is a spare room up there that one of the little girls stays in. She's up there now i'm sure. She'll be happy to share." Catherine who wasn't in the mood to see Spot again tonight nodded her head, and hobbled towards the stairs. They made their way to the top floor where all of the "big" boys slept (a/n this is kid, mush, jack, etc. etc... the important ones) At the far end of the hall of bunks was a door.

"Why does a little girl sleep in the same hallway as the older boys... doesn't that seem sorta, I dunno, creepy?" Catherine asked Sarah as they made their way through the bunk room.

"Oh no, Angel is obviously the little angel of the lodging house. She's the only girl here. The boys are very protective over her, they won't let her out by herself or anything. It's adorbale to watch. She's like their kid sister and they don't want anything happening to her." Sarah reached the door and knocked gently and then opened it. The figure of a sleeping child was reflected in the moonlight from the window. She stirred as the bright candle light reached her eyes.

"Who is dat? Jack 'zat you?" She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. It wans't hard tos ee why she was the angel of the lodging house. Her hair was golden and very very curey. Her face was pale and perfectly proportioned. She was gorgeous in every sense of the word. There was a close resemblance to Catherine, but Catherines hair was darker and more matted, Catherines face was older too. "Hiya Sarah, who'se ya friend?" She asked innocently.

Sarah smiled at her, "Hello sweetie, I'm sorry to wake ya, this is Catherine, she's Spots sister." Sunny's eyes got wide

"Is she as scary as her brudder?" she asked her voice full of awe. Catherine smiled at her.

"Nah, not at all. Catherines very nice, we were just wonderin if you would be willing to share a room with her tonight. You got such a big bed and all." It was true, Angel''s bed was massive, she was practically dwarfed in blankes and pillows.

"As long as she isn't as mean as Mr. Conlon." Sarah laughed at her when she said this.

"I can assure you she isn't as mean as 'mr. conlon', and you don't need to call him that anyways! Call him Spot, or Mr. Spot if you have to." Angel got out of the bed, almost falling to the floor. She glided gracefully over to Catherine and Sarah. Catherine bent down on her knee.

"Hiya, what's your name?" She asked. Catherine was on her knees and was equal to Angel in height like that.

"My name is Caroline... but everyone calls me Angel" She smiled her angelic smile.

"Alright den Angel, how old are ya?" she asked her.

"I'se dont really know. I think dat I'm 7 or 8... or maybe I'm 9." she giggled "I don't know..." She yawned as her words tapered off. "You'se is right Sarah, she's very nice. Catherine grinned down at Angel and then up at Sarah.

"Why don't we get ya back ta bed, Angel.." Said Catherine. She watched for a few seconds as Angel tried to scramble up the side of the bed. It was too tall and Catherine walked over and pulled her on. Angel laughed as she flew on to the comfy mattress.

"Wow, dis bed is nice! Where did dem boys get it?" Sarah shrugged at Catherine smiling. She walked over to a broken handled dresser and with some difficulty, pulled out the drawer. She rummaged through it and finally pulled out a white night gown.

" I brought this over for Angel, but it was way too big. I just grew out of it. I'm sure it'll fit you though." She pulled it out all the way. It was quite beautiful for a night gown with intricate lacing around the collar. The actually collar was a low square cut. Catherine smiled, realizing immediatly Sarah was a mother to all of the orphanes in the house. "Now, if you take off those clothes I'll have them washed, I can get it done and bring them back tommorow night. In the mean time there are some extra skirst and blouses in those two bottom drawers." She bustled around the room while Catherine slipped out of her clothes and into the night gown. "Alright, now in the morning the boys will be very loud. Angel was sick so she hasn't been out selling for the past two days, she won't either tommorow, so you won't have to worry about being woken up. I'll come by tommorow morning after the boys have gone and help you cleaned up. Rachel should be around tommorow too." She turned now to look at Catherine. "I know you've had a hard day. Just sleep and we'll work things out tommorow." She smiled and put her hand on her shoulder. "Get some rest" then she turned and left the room.

Catherine turned and climbed onto the huge bed. She pulled the covers up to her neck and was asleep as soon as she clsoed her eyes.

Back in the streets of Manahatten a noisy bunch of newsies were shuffling along the deserted black alleys trying desperatly to find the mssing girl. No one was really sure what to make of her, she obviously had an irish temper that flared up at anyone, but there was also something else about her. The similarities between Spot were uncanny, they had both learned to block out their emotions, to become almost robotic and untrusting of nearly everyone. Catherine was however more cold than even Spot. He told Jack things, and his girl Rachel. It seemed she was close to no one... even in Ireland. Rachel had joined the group of Jack, Racetrack and Kid Blink, Spot was with them at first, but he left after about five minutes. No one bothered to go after him, he was more than capable of handling himself.

"So... whad'ya think of her boys?" Rachel asked staring up at the black night. There was a pause.

"I dunno... the five minutes dat i met her in weren't esactly the bestest coicumstances..." Jack spoke first glancing around at the others. "You'se seemed rather taken wid her Kid, what'dya think o' dis?" Kid shrugged his shoulders. He wanted to get the image of Catherine screaming at him out of his head. He couldn't help liking her, she was gorgeous everything about her. "what does dat mean?" He asked as he saw Kid's averted eyes.

"It means dat I don't know what I think o'her. She was nice when Spot wasn't dere... but a temper like dat... I dunno." He trail of thought dissappered. Rachel and Racetrack exchanged significant looks. Rachel and Racetrack had once been a couple. They were together for awhile and everyone was shocked to find out that they had broken up. Their relationship as friends was on thin ice for a quite awhile, but things had smoothed over and they were back to being the good friends they used to be.

"Aww... I think Kid's gotta crush! On none other den Spot Conlon's own sista!" Racetrack laughed as he spoke. Kid turned and glared at him.

"I'se aint in da mood right now Race, do it again an' I soak ya." he threatened. Racetrack raised his eyebrows.

"Alrightie den!" Surprisingly he didn't add a sarcastic name at the the end. They walked for about another five minutes and turned the corner to one of the main streets of Manhatten. Spots gold tipped came glinted in the moon light as he strode towards them.

"I found her... lets get back."

A/N: well, everyone I hope you liked it! Much longer today, everyone read Translucentflames story.. its very good and she owns Rachel. I'll update as soon as I can... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! please... thankya mucho!


	8. Fixing her up

A/N: so i just read a really good story about camp... cept the person stopped writing it, so everyone e-mail her and tell her to finish! I hope you guys like this... i've been having MAJOR writers block. my muses went on strike until I start writing better. AHHH... grrr at them, but I'll do the best i can... mayhbe they'll come back if I watch the movie again... let me go try that...

THEY HAVE RETURNED!

Catherine woke up with bright light shining in from the window. It was quiet in the lodging house and Angel had gotten out of bed. She streched as she pulled off the sheets to the bed and slipped down onto the cool floor. Yawning she opened the door and stepped into the bunkroom. Sarah was bustling around making beds here and there. She stopped when she saw her entering the room.

"Good, you're up. The boys might be coming home soon, it's amost 1 o'clock. Rachel is coming home now, we were going to wake you." She smiled "When she comes here we're going to clean you up!" Catherines eyes were wide as she watched Sarah bustle around. "I bet you're hungry, I got some breakfast for you." She walked over tot he far side and pulled out a large basket. "Take a seat!" she said motioning to a nearby bed. CAtherine sat down and smiled, and then tucked in to the food. Catherine and Sarah sat chatting for about five minutes when a clatter on the stairs showd that Rachel had arrived.

"Hiya ma goils! How'se life treatin ya?" She said and plopped down next to them on the bed. "Wow, boy do we got woik to do on dis one!" she said fingering Catherines matted hair. Catherine raised her eybrows at her.

"Alirhgt now Rachel will you bring the water I put near the stove this morning. It should be warm by now. And Catherine we are going to clean you up now nice and good." Catherine sat on the bed watching as Rachel bustled downstairs and emerged about five minutes later carrying a gigantic tub full of warm water.

"Jesus Christ Sarah this thing is heavy!" She lugged the copper basin to the bathroom and water sloshed over the sides as she stepped away.

"Catherine, get in the tub. I'll go find where I left the soap for Angel. Where is she by the way Rache?"

"I think i saw her downstairs playin with Kloppy. Oy, Catherine what are ya waitin for? You don't want the boys to come in and see ya in da tub!" 

"Oh, right, I'll uhh... go in den now." She walked into the bathroom and stripped down. Sarah came hurring into the room her arms full of towels and soap and a hair brush. Catherine quickly tried to cover herself up. Sarah hurried around totally ignoring her. She grabbed a smaller pale and dunked it into the water in the tub and then poured it over Catherines hair. Rachel came in and started wrenching at hair.

"Oh my God! Catherine how da hell did ya get your hair dis bad? I'se is really sorry if dis hoits but its gotta be done!" Catherine felt as Sarah began to clean her back. She winced as Sarah scrubbed at a bruise. She supposed that it was camafloughed by the dirt covereing her skin. About twenty minutes of scrubbing and cleaning Rachel and Sarah got up of their knees.

"Shit... that took quiet a lot of woik." said Rachel as she whiped her forehead. Sarah bent down to CAtherine again.

"My God, these bruises. There are so many... what happened?"

"Oh its nothing, really, I just wandered inta some trouble de other day." Sarah raised her eyebrows but didnt push the subject, which Catherine was grateful for.

An hour later Catherine was completely clean, her blonde hair was dried and she was dressed in a skirt and blouse of Sarah's. They were sitting on one of the bunk beds when the boys finally came home. Jack walked over and pulled Sarah off of the bed into a hug. He whispered something into her ear, she giggled and they kissed passionatly.

Catherine looked at them awkwardly, Rachel turned to her.

"Ignore them... they like to be touchy feely... ya know. Spot and i arent dat bad" She grinned at her as Spot came up the stairs. Rachel was sitting on a the bed opposite to Catherine. Spot came up the stairs, walked straight up to Rachel, without even saying hello and kissed her square on the lips. Rachel was clearly taken aback by the sudden kiss but kissed back all the same. Spot pushed her back against the bed and was practically on top of Rachel when Catherine decided this was too much and got up. She looked around, Sarah and jack had disappareard and other than Spot and Rachel no one else was upstairs. Sighing Catherine decided to check out downstairs.

Nervously she tiptoed down the stairs unsure of who would be downstairs. She paused as she reached the base o f the stairs. The room hadn't changed much since last night, however, today there were only about 5 boys present and light was streaming through the shuttered windows. The only boys she recognized was Mush. He was sitting on the couch and squinting at small book he had held in his hand.

"Reading?" Catherine asked as she sat next to him. He smiled and looked up.

"Well, I'm tryin, Kloppman says dat I should get smart. I'se aint no good at dis stuff though."

"Well, I can read well... or good enough at least. Lemme know if I can help ya." Mush smiled and nodded ather. "By the way, uh, have you seen Kid-blink? I kinda need to apologize to him." He looked at her oddly but did not inquire as to why.

"He just left about two seconds ago... ya can catch up wid him if ya go now." Catherine smiled.

"Tanks!" and she sprinted from the room.

A/N: ok, I know its taken a while to get this out, and I apologize! I've had major writers block on this chappie. I don't know when I'll get the next chapter out b/c I'm in our school musical and we've got practice till 11 every night. I'll try and work on it though! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. I'll love you forever!


	9. How to Live

A/N: Thankyou everyone for reviewing... MUCH LOVE! Elyse, Splashey... EVERYONE CHECK OUT TRANSLUCENTS FLAME STORY! its awesome... She owns Rachel by the way. Anywho.. on with the story

Catherine sprinted out of hte lodging house and looked right. Kid-Blink was walking straight ahead, grumpily kicking small pebbles on to the sidewalk. She watched as he tried to kick one to close to the curb and stubbed his toe. For a moment, she considered turning around and going back into the lodging house. He swore loudly, Catherine gritted her teeth, took a big brath and

"KID!" She called loudly. He stopped and slowly turned around. "Wait up" Catherine tried to run over to him, but her ankle let out a throb and she stumbled and nearly fell. Almost instantly she fetl Kid grab her by the waist and hoist her back to her feet. "Uh.. Thanks..." slightly annoyed about embarrasing herself she brushed the dirt from her knees. 

"Are you alright?" he asked concern etched in his face.

"Of course, I'm a strong girl... don't worry about me." Catherine hadn't meant for the words to come out cruel or hurtful, but the look on Kids face quickly showed that they were. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for... I.. " she sighed as Kid began to kick pebbles again. "Listen Kid... I gotta talk ta ya" Kid shrugged and walked over to a nearby bench. He sat down and motioned for her to join him. 

"What do ya want?" he said harshly.

"Geez... I'm sorry if my presence is offedning you are anything. Christ almightly I just wanted to apologize." Kid looked up at her, guilt slowly forming behind his eyes. "You don't want to hear it, I won't do it!" She stood up and headed towards the near by park. She wlaked onwards.

"Hang on, Catherine, wait a minute." Catherine smiled to herself. She was way to good at this, turn the guilt on to the other person, make them feel like its their fault. She was an oldpro. She slowly turned around. The smile vanishing from her face.

"If you don't want to talk to me, that's fine. Don't feel bad about it at all." She smirked inwardly as she saw his face.

"Aw, no, Catherine that ain't it! It's just, and dont get mad or nuttin, but it seems like ya really dont like me at all!" Catherine sighed as he said this. Honestly feeling guilty now. Kid was sweet, and she was clearly taking advantage of him. She walked back over to the bench and sat down again.

"Nah, listen, its my fault. I exploded yesterday at ya, and it wasnt any o'your faoult. I was just a little bit upset bout it all. Y'know, finding me 'long lost brudder'" she make quotes in the air. "I'se had a hard past, its kinda made me into a... well not the bestest person eva." She shrugged leaning causlaly back on the bench. "I'se not sayin dat I would change myself If i'se could. I like bein the tough girl." Kid nodded his head in agreement.

"I'se know how ya feel. I get inta a lotta fights." His hand moved to his eyepatch and he fingered at the bottom of it. "I guess bein da one who dont show feelins is betta... specially in a place like dis. See, dats da trouble with, ya know, having a goil. Even if Rache don't it Spot is always watchin her back. Sarah practically has a body gaurd And Angel, she doenst leave our sight no more. Oh gawd, Jack would be heartbroken if she was hoit, we all would be." He sighed.

"I'se didnt know it was dat dangerous!" exclaimed Catherine. 

"You'se got mugged dat foist night dat you was heah!" laoughed Kid good naturedly. 

"Well yeah, but I looked lost, i was... uh.. ya know... easy prey! Dem girls know dere way around da city." she replied

"I suppose your right dere. But ya see dey are wid da two most powerful men in New Yoik!" he said proudly. Catherine raised her eyebrows at him. "alight... maybe dey aint DAT powerful. But dey control us newsies. 'Hatten is da biggest dat makes Jack poweful and Brooklyn is strong, dey are brutal in fact! People respect him too. We'se is basically street gangs, but we woik for a livin. And we don't really fight dat often. We'se havin some difficulties with a few of da neighborin burroughs lately, just Harlem. Queens is kinda neutral, but kinda on dere side. But we'se got "hattan and Brooklyn. And dat's enough."

"yeah... but its isnt like you all are acutally fighting, I mean, you're just a bunch o' kids really. What damage can you do?" She asked again. Upon hearing how harsh she sounded. "and don't take offense... I is just being Frank." He nodded.

"I guess I'se should know by now not ta take offense... but you'd be surprised. We do a hell oof a lotta damage. We only do fist fightin' tho. The fair way to fight. 'Sides, we cant afford no guns or nothing. Some o' da boys got knives, but only a few."

"I had no idea, you guys haven't... haven't killed anyone, have ya?" Kid looked down.

"I'se dont know, we'se run as soon as da bulls come, I think if we'se actually kilt someone den dey's would come and find us. I dunno, I'se wouldnt put it past Spot."

"Really?" Kid nodded

"He's tough. When he came heah he was tiny, dats how he got his name, like a spot on a dog. People'd pick on him, and he wouldnt do nothing bout it. He minded his own business and sold as many papes as he could. And den dis one day he just blew up! Someone was pickin on him and Spot jumped. He beat the living crap outa him. After dat everyone treated him wid a lot more respect, and now, now he's da leader of da strongest and toughest group of New York Newsies. So, lemme jist make sure, Spot is your brudder, an' your mad at him cus he left your family back in Ireland?" Catherine nodded her head.

"Yeah, its something like that. Me Family's all dead, so dats why I came over heah. I'se dont know what da hell I'm gonna do wid da rest of me life..." She shrugged.

"None of us do. We live each day one at a time, if ya dont tink about da future den it can't scare you."

"I guess dat's da best way ta look at it when you're in a place like dis one." She smiled

"It's de ONLY way ta look at it."

A/N: Well... I'm proud I got another chapter out! Thank you to the amazing reviews. Hugs and Kisses to Buttons14, Hawk Kelly, Elyse and of course, Translucent Flame, SHE OWNS RACEHL! check out her fan fic... good shizzle. Please please please please please review! Thankyou verrrry much! I just realized that iwrote that in the first a/n but oh well.. its good and you guy's need to be reminded!


	10. Sarah Troubles

A/N: Thanks for the REview! I love you sooo much for it! I'm so sorry for how long this is taking! major times a bazillion writers block.

Catherine woke up the next morning with her feet up and her head resting on someones shoulder. As she opened her eyes she realized it was Kid who she was leaning against. For a few moments she wondered how she had wound up in such an odd place and then remembered what had happend yesterday. After their talk yesterday Kid had takin her around New York and showed all the sights of the city. They had returned late and hadn't even the chance to get back into bed. They had talked late sitting on the couch until eventually Catherine had fallen asleep. Too tired to move her Kid had remained there watching her sleeping form until he too had fallen asleep. As Catherine adnusted to her surroundings she realized a herd of boys were rumbling down the stairs. The sound of feet stopped as they saw the two figures on the couch. Catherine shut her eyes quickly. There was a long pause and then a howl of laughter.

"BAH HA HA! Ow ow Kid!" cried one boy. Catherine felt Kid wake with a start. She continued to feign sleep. He gently got up off the couch and placed Catherines head on the side of the sofa. She could hear him shutting the other boys up and felt bad for his upcoming day of harrasment. Catherine was smiling now, still with her eyes closed.

"Alright, alright... wake up, c'mon, stop pretending..." the sound of Rachel's voice entered the room Catherine opened her eyes and yawned.

"What are you doin here? Shouldn't you be out dere selling papers?"

"Nah... not really in da mood for it today." Catherine raised the all to familiar eyebrow. Rachel sighed.

"To tell ya da truth, Spot asked me to stay here. He said you would want company, but I can see through him. I dunno if ya know, but dere has been some trouble with the near by bouroughs. It's gettin worse every day. Hes gonna sell me papes fora me. I normally don't listen to a woid he says... but I figure ya could use some company."Catherine smile at her.

"Thanks, dats real nice of ya." Rachel smiled and sat down next to Catherine.

"So... I'se hear dat you spent all of your day yesterday with kid. Hes a good guy." Catherine raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah. Hes... a real nice guy. But.. uh.. I dont think that we'se is liking eadch other like dat." She smiled realizing the pain she was experiencing by admitting this to herslef. She couldn't quite place it, but inside she was upset about knowing that there was no furture for her and kid-blink. Rachel grinned at her.

"Sure dere aint" replied Rachel with a sarcastic grin. They spent the day chatting and explaining about their lives. A quick bond was formed between the two girls, both, it seemed, no very little about what their future held. Sarah popped in around noon with some bread and cheese and the girls had a "pcinic" on the floor of the boarding house.

"I gotta tell ya Rach... I'm concerned." Sarah was explaining as she cut another slice of cheese. "My parents are up to something. I think that they want David to go back to school. Dad's not getting any luck with his job, but they think that the only place for him is education. Les is getting bigger, I think they want him to take over as the bread winna and then when David gets a good job Les'll go to school." Rachel frowned

"What have yer parents said to you 'bout it?" She asked with a concerned grimace on her lips.

"Well, they stop talking as soon as I come in. I feel like a should be a part of the decision, ya know being as old as I am. Besides, I know David better than them." She sighed and put down the bread she was holding. The girls continuted talking for a while. It was ubvieleavble how long they had been talking. Already Boys were beginning to return from the paper selling. Les arrived with a few of the younger boys and came to sit down near Sarah.

"Uhh... Sarah, I saw Ma when I was out sellin and she wants ya to come on home now. " Sarah shrugged at him and got up.

"Tell Jack I'll be by later." She left the room. Les took her seat.

"Something fishy is goin' on." He said as only a 10 year old boy could.

"Watta ya mean?" Rachel asked with a puzzled expression.

"I dunno, Ma and Dad keep on talkin in secrets, and while us is out sellin papes they've had PEOPLE ova." Rachel laughed.

"Ah, I'm sure its nothing Les!" She ruffled his hair up. He smiled up at her as Kid-Blink, Race and Jack entered the room.

"Clear off the sofa goilies... Skittery got caught... c'mon. Rach, go get some wata woud ya?" Race asked as he turned around. He rused to Mush who was easily supporting an obviously woosy Skittery. He didn't look too bad, an eye, certain to go purple and a puffed up lip. A few brusies would come up the next morning, but no scratches and he had obviously come of better. Catherine rushed to his side and helped him sit on the sofa. She grabbed one of the hankercheifs from inside her blouse and turned as Rachel entered with a bucket of cold water. Catherine dipped the piece of cloth into the water and then dapped it on his still bloody lip. The white cloth immediatly turned pink. Rachel joined her and together they mopped Skittery up well.

"I suggest that you get him to bed now. Let him have a goodnight sleep. It does wonders." Catherine watched as Mush and Racetrack hoisted Skittery up the stairs. By now the sun had set beneath the Manhatten skyline. Jack smiled as he looked at the gathered newsies. They were his family, and soon Sarah would be their real mother. He sat down on the sofa that Skittery had previously sat on. He was going to ask her the next evening at the theatre. He was fingering the ring he had been saving up for in his pocket. He shut his eyese and began to dose. Catherine watched him and then turned to lodging house door as she heard pounding footsteps on the pavement outside. Sarah arrived her hair a mess, her eyes bloodshot. Tears were streaming down her face as she entered. Catherine sprang up from her seat and rushed to her. She quickly ushered her into the hallway away from the rest of the boys.

Peering at Sarah through the darkness she could easiliy see she was in distress.

"Sarah, what's going on? What happened... is anyone hurt?" She peered her head around the hallway door and motioned for Rachel. Rachel rose hurridly and enterred into the hallway.

"Oh dear God... Sarah, what's the matter... Is it the burroughs? Where's David?" Sarah put her hand up and then covered her face with her hands.

"Please... please. My parents... they... they've..." she burst into tears as she spoke the last few words and Rachel and Catherine looked at each other, both not knowing what she was saying. "I'm... getting married." She wailed. "And... and... not to Jack." She collapsed into Rachel's arms as she sobbed. Muffled words like "I can't" and "I won't" and the occasional "I love him" could be heard in between the racking sobs. Catherine could hardly believe that no one had heard her yet. Slowly Rachel brought Sarah outside and held her as she cried. After about five minutes she pulled herself together. "I've... I've got to tell Jack. Can... can you tell him to come out here please?" Rachel nodded and she Catherine retreated back to the lodging house. Jack rose when Rachel told him about Sarah outside.

The girls waited in silence as they heard Sarahs muffled voice.

"Boys... boy's I tink ya should go upstairs... fora little maybe." Catherine voiced looking at Rachel for support.

"Yeah, boys, c'mon... upstairs."

A/N: Oh dear, whats gonna happen? I'm sooooooooooooo sorry how much time this has taken. I was in a musical but that ended on the 23 and then i got swamped with work. but here it is. updating soon don't worry!  
Review please darling peple!  
margie


	11. Farewell and Hello

A/N: a small revelation about Catherine's personal choices. i happen to think it makes her more human. please enjoy and please please please review.

Catherine had decided to go upstairs and find somewhere to lie down. Rachel remained downstairs to talk with Jack when he returned to the common room of the lodging house. Sighing she trudged up the stairs. Most of the younger boys were preparing for sleep but Catherine couldn't find the older boys. She continued up the stairs and eventually ended up on the roof. Almost all of the boys were sitting at the top, cards in hand. Skittery was up there too, nursing his bruised eye. Catherine closed the door behind her and the guys looked up.

"Hiya boys... ya don't mind if I join ya do ya?" she asked ner

"Not at all" Mush said and moved over for her to sit down. "Where's Jack?" he asked, clearly they had no idea about the trouble happening out side. This surpirsed Catherine because the sound of a sobbing girl and a rather angry boy could be heard for near the steps beneath them.

"Uh. Jack and Sarah is havin a little discussion." She said motioning in the general direction of the noise. Quickly all the boys ran to the edge of the building and looked down. Catherine felt guilty but joined the boys and watched as Jack turned away into the door. Sarah fell to her knees her holding her face in her hands. Jack walked over to her grabbed her arms and pulled her up. Lifting her face he gently kissed her, the boys turned away, feeling that their intrustion should only go but so far. They could hear the door slam and the boys moved toward the steps leading down to the ground floor. "I would give him some time boys. Rach is down there... let 'em be." Catherine turned back around to see where Sarah had gone. Her huddled figure was heading towards her house, towards her new life.

"What the hell is goin' on?" asked a rather confused Race. "I mean.. no affense Catherine, but a we'se know him a leetle betta den you do" Catherine shrugged.

"I'm not telling you." Then realizing how that must of sounded to the boys she said "I can't tell you. It's none of me business. Jack'll tell ya, maybe.. I guess... well, just go on down. s'not like I know him well enough to say what you guys should do." The boys murmered some agreement and headed towards the stairs. Catherine remained on the roof. A few moments later she joined the boys in the small lounge.

Jack was sitting with his hands holding his head. Rachel was on his left, gently massaging his shoulders. The boys were all sitting and standing near Jack looks of utter disbelief on their faces.

"She's getting married! How da hell can her parents do that!" cried one boy

"Jack, listen, you'll get her back, she'll run away or summat" said another. Jack shook his head.

"I'm going to bed" he croaked and got up of the setee. He walked up to the stairs and clamboured up. Kid-Blink rose from his seat as well, readjusted his eye patch and followed Jack up the stairs. Kid and Jack were obviously very close and Kid was taking personal responsibility for Jack now that he was "emotionally weak."

Catherine sighed, she thought that being here would have made life easier, but already her personal relationships with people were incredibly complicated. 

"Listen boys and girl... things seem to be kinda.. well.. turbulent here. I'm gonna go find meself a place to stay now. I'm sure dat I'll see ya around somewhere. But, uhh... for now, I think that this is the best idea." A murmur of agreement rose from the boys. Rachel got up and pulled Catherine to one side fo the room.

"Now Catherine, I know a lot has been going on since you got here, but it's dangerous out there. Here is the safest place."

"I appreciate the concern but I've really got to go. I hope I'll see you around sometime Rachel." Catherine moved towards the door.

"Alright, fine, you're leavin I get it. Jist... jist take this. Use it on a room. I'm comin to find ya tommorow to take ya back here." Rachel got a small amount of silver pieces out of her pocket and shoved them into Catherine's hand.

"Rachel, I can't take this."

"Yes you can. Besides you've got no other money... remember, it got stolen. Be careful, it's night, the dark brings out all sorts of wierd people" Catherine smiled at her.

"Thankyou Rachel"

Catherine wandered the streets for nearly a half an hour before finding a cozy little inn. She had met a nice boy on the side of the street who had advised her to stay at the place. He had taken her all the way to the front door. He was rather charming and though not the best looker was still attractive. He had his bowler hat pulled low over his face but he had a nice smile and a good personality.

"Here's the place" He said motioning to the door.

"Thankyou" replied Catherine nodding her head.

"There's a little bar in the front room... could I buy ya a drink?" He asked cautiously

"Alright... but it's getting late, so only a quick one." Catherine replied smiling. As he held the door open she suddenly thought of Kid. But what relationship did they have? A none existing one. She would probably never see him again. New York was a big city. The boy guided her over to a table in one of the less noisy sections of the bar. He ordered two beers and then sat down.

"So... what's yer name?" he laughed "Geez... we've talked the whole way here and I don't even know yer name."

"Catherien Conlon" She said smiling at his charming laugh.

"Conlon... you wouldn't be the sister of Spot Conlon now would ya?" He asked, his grin even more pronounced.

"Actually I am. I just came over from Ireland a few days ago.

"I bet he was glad to see ya again... I know I would miss seeing yer beautfiul face every day." Catherine blushed.

"It was good to see him again. I hope we can stay close."

"So where've you been staying since ya came here?" he asked moving closer to her. She felt his foot gently touch hers.

"In the Manhatten Lodging house... with the news boys. Spot asked if I could stay there." She felt his foot moving higher up ankle. She loved it. The attention, the feeling that she was the most beautiful in the world. The exitment she felt when she felt his foot moving up and down her leg.

"mmhmm" he murmered as he reached for his drink. His hand overreached his drink and rested on Catherine's outstreached hand. He grabbed it and gently began massaging her delicate palm. "May I take you to your room?" He asked staring deep into her eyes. Catherine nodded her head. The boy quickly ran around the table and helped Catherine out of her seat. Catherine was eager to get upstairs now. It had been a while since her last "escapade" and she wanted more. Hurridley they moved over to a shabby looking desk.

"This lady would like a room please" said the boy to the old man behind the desk. The boy insisted on paying and gave the key to Catherine. "May I take you upstairs?" He asked. Catherine nodded, lust plain her eyes. A tension was growing between them as they walked up the stairs both waiting and expectant. She reached her door.

"Well.. this is it." she said and put the key in the lock. Suddenly, she grabbed his neck and pulled him into a deep passionate kiss. The door fell back on them and they went through still kissing. The door slammed shut behind them and Catherine took time from kissing to quickly lock the door. Catherine didn't even bother to glance around the room, all she saw was the blue eyes of the boy in front of her. She grasped for his shirt and quickly undid the buttons.

Two hours later the boy was fully cloathed and watchig Catherine as she lay underneath the covers.

"It was nice getting to know ya..." She said with a sly grin on her face, feeling very satisfied.

"Same to you... hopefully, we can, get together some time in the future." He said.

"Sure... by the way... I never caught yer name." Catherine said non-chalantly.

"Its Oscar"

A/N: alright... i know a little raunchy there but I wanted her to be less innocent. And show how she is not emotionally attached to like ANYTHING... i hope you enjoy and please review!


	12. Troubles in the morning

Catherine woke up late extremely satisfied. Smiling she pulled the covers up and covered her naked chest. Last night had been amazing. So maybe she didn't know his background but who cared. Rising she slipped her undershirt on and then pulled on her skirt and blouse. She had only payed for one day so she figured she should probably go find Spot. Sighing she opened the door and stepped out into the dark hallway.

About an hour later Catherine was lost yet again. "Damn it" she thought as she wandered around. Finally, the site of Central Park came into view and she at least knew where she was. Picking a comfortable looking bench she sat down and tried to get her bearings straight. She knew that she could always ask someone for directions to Brooklyn but that would expose her unknowing self, not something she wanted to do.

"CATHERINE!" a voice shouted from somewhere to her left. Catherine started and stared around.

"Oh 'ello Rachel!" she said spotting the brunette running towards her.

"I've been trying to find you for ages!" she said breathlessly. "Spot came over this morning to see you. Holy shit, I've never seen him angrier. He blew up at Mush. Swear to God there was about to be a fight!" Rachel was gesturing excitedly and Catherine raised her eyes thinking about Spot. She knew there would be hell to pay when she saw him again. "So, Catherine, where did you stay last night?"

"Oh… a cute little inn. Don't remember the name of it. A 'fella brought me there, rather charming." She said smiling thinking of last night.

"Really!" Rachel said exciedetly. "What was he like? What was his name?... What did you guys do?" Giggling now the girls made there way back to the Manhatten lodging house.

"Well… he was really charming. He took me in to the inn and he gave me a drink. He payed for my room and then we went upstairs…. And" Catherine stopped here giving a meaningful glance at Rachel.

"You didn't!" she cried in astonishment. "But you've only known him for like an hour!" She shouted as Catherine nodded her head.

"Listen Rachel, stuff like that is pleasure and nothing else to me. I just… well… past experience has made me not care anymore, get the picture?" Rachel nodded even though she had no idea what Catherine was trying to tell her.

"Well… tell me his name at least." She laughed.

"Oh… uhh… what was it now?" They stopped walking as they neared the lodging house. "I remember! It was Oscar."

"Oh my God"

"What?" Catherine asked, astonished at the flicker of fear that had passed through Rachel's eyes.

"What ever the hell you do, do NOT mention this to Spot or anyone else. Do you understand me?" Rachel's whole character had changed. She had gone from a carefree seventeen year old girl to fierce hardened homeless kid. "Catherine, for your own good, do NOT see him again. Don't talk to him, don't look at him."

"What the hell is goin' on?" Catherine asked in wonderment. But at that very moment a cry went up from the lodging house. The newsies had seen there return.

Spot rushed out of the lodging house running towards Catherine and Rachel. He stopped in front of them and looked as if he were about to embrace Catherine. Backing away subconsciously Catherine moved.

"Where da fuck did you go? Don't 'chu eva pull something like that again. Understand?" Spot glared at her and Catherine scowled back. "Where did you end up staying?" he asked, his voice calmer. Catherine shrugged. "What do you mean you don't know?"

"I mean I don't know the name of it, Scotty."

"Well what did it look like then?"

"Why da hell do you want to know so bad?"

"Jist answer the damn question Cat. Uh.. I… Catherine." His old voice, his old teasing, sarcastic voice that Catherine had been so used to was almost returning to him. His playful manner was slowly moving towards its old strength.

"I dunno… it was green, had a little in the pub front." Catherine was unaware of the significant glances Rachel was giving her. "It was close to the big park." She said, finishing her sentence.

"An' who da hell took ya there?"

"No one" Catherine replied a little too quickly

"Who took you there Catherine… answer me" He was growling under his breath, anger boiling beneath his eyes.

"No one Scotty" Catherine replied again.

"We need to talk now" His voice was barely audible as he growled into her ear. They had reached the entrance to the lodging house and the boys were crowding around them. Catherine saw Kid Blink who was trying to reach her through the crowd. But Spot was pushing her back hard and it was apparent that they wanted to be alone. Everyone quickly cleared out of there way. Rachel looked around at Kid Blink. She was dreading when he found out about Oscar. Spot continued pushing Catherine until they got to Angels room. The girl was playing with dolls on the floor.

"Angel could we.. uh.. borrow da room for a few minutes?" Angel looked scared as she saw Spot and she nodded.

"Course Mr. Spot" She said in her dollike tone.

"What's the meaning o' this Scott?" Catherine asked, knowing and dreading the answer.

"Osca' Delancy… that's what."

"Really? 'an who da hell is Oscar Delancy when he's at home?" She asked sarcastically.

"What did you do with him? Jist ansa that alright?" he asked beginning to pace.

"Does he know you're related to me?" Catherine looked taken aback at the question

"Yeah… I told him. What the big deal?" Spot sighed.

"Please… what did you do with him?" His tone was too calm now. Catherine knew that calm was how Spot reacted when he was scared. And a calm Spot was very very very rare.

"We fooled around for a little bit… Spot… it jist doesn't matta" She replied answering straightly.

"How much did you 'fool around'?" He asked, if Catherine wasn't much mistaken she had heard a quiver of almost fear run through his voice. Catherine didn't answer but looked up at him the truth apparent in her eyes. "You… you didn't? Cat… Cat c'mon… you didn't actallly … do any… Cat?"

"Is it any of your business?"

"Cat how could you… how could you give…. Give _that_ to him?"

"I didn't" Spot looked at her with questions in his eyes. " We were poor in Ireland…Da didn't have a job. Mam was sick. The boys couldn't find work. It was… it was the only way." She replied shrugging. She looked up at Spot who looked horror struck.

"You… you sold… you sold yourself? Cat, how could Da let you do that? Did he know?"

"Spot… I made the descion. Da never questioned where the money came from. He didn't want to know, and I don't blame him. Liam and Seamus knew… they had heard from 'round…. But I never told them. Spot it doesn't matta… it doesn't mean anything to me. Jist like it means nothing to you too." Spot ignored the last statement.

"Oh my God… Oh my God"

A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed it! The next update won't be until late August. Rachel belongs to the wonderful translucent Flame. Wonderful story! ITS ALMOST FINISHED AND I'M SO EXCITED! Hahaha… anyways. Please please please review. Thankyou eva so much dahlins!


	13. And the hits keep rolling

a/n: I would like to apologize for how long this took me to get updated. I hope that people will still read it even though I've been terrible and haven't done anything in a few months. Please Please Please Please Please Please review!

Spot was still sitting on the bed, his face in his hands. Catherine was pacing up and down the floor in front of the bed trying to figure out what to do next.

"Spot please, it's not a big deal, I had no idea how everyone felt about him; I won't see him again… I promise." She said softly, stopping pacing. "As long as I don't see him again, how does it matter?" She asked pointedly.

"First of all, because Oscar Delancy doesn't play that way. If you're a goil and you've been wid him then you don't stop talking to him until he stops talking to you. And Secondly, because now da newsies here ain't gonna trust whatchu say and ain't gonna want you. Oscar will be expectin ya in Brooklyn, so ya obviously can't go dere. Damn Catherine… dis screws everything up.

"I'm sorry Spot… I didn't know. Besides, even if I did know it's my life. My life… I control what I do, no one else." Spot rolled his eyes at this.

"Yeah… you'd be sure to think about yourself and what you want. That's nice o' ya."

"What? And you never think of yourself? C'mon when you sleep with girls and stop talking to them the next day… you're thinking of others then?" Spot jumped from the bed and stalked towards Catherine.

"Listen" he growled at her "You made da fucking mistake heah. Not me… you. So cut the crap and pray da newsies will let cha come back heah." He turned and stomped towards the door. "Don't leave dis room, ya understand?"

"Fine… whatever you say Spot."

"Listen to me Cat… I'm trying to be da big brudder heah… but when you'se is actin like a bitch I cant help bein a little mad… alright?" Catherine shrugged realizing his words were true. Ï'm gonna go and see if dey'll take ya back… but don't expect no welcoming committee."

This was it, Catherine thought. She had truly and utterly fucked things up. How the hell was she supposed to come out of this one looking slightly presentable? She sighed and glared at the wall. Angry voices were coming from downstairs and she couldn't dare listen. A nervous sounding knock came from the door. Catherine granted the knocker entrance. It was Rachel

"Sorry that I fucked Oscar… if you're offended by dat."

"Jist cause its Osca…. Hes… hes… not a good guy Catherine. I mean, the guys he with and his brother… he's just not worth it." Catherine nodded reluctantly.

"Does… uhmm…. Does the boy's know?" she asked playin nervously with her fingers?

"Spot let it slip…" Rachel looked down and judging from her expression the boys weren't taking it well.

"So… am I getting the silent treatment from everyone now?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

Ï dunno… they're not in da best a' moods. I think Kid is really upset."

"Yeah… I swcrewed that over. I just couldn't help myself… I didn't think I was gonna come back hea…" she was interrupted by the loud shuffle of footsteps from outside the room and Spot bursting through the room followed by Jack, Racetrack and Mush.

"We'se is gonna let cha stay." Said Jack in monotone voice. "Jist cuz youse is related to Spot. You'se is gonna be on yo bestest behavior now. Got it?" The boys looked menacingly at her from behind. Catherine didn't have the strength to argue and just nodded heer head.

"We'se is gonna go sellin' now, we can catch da afternoon edition if we hurry. You'se is coming too, you'se is gotta earn your living heah." And like the whirlwind they came in as they disappeared again. Catherine got up of the bed.

"You coming to Rache?" she asked, giving Rachel a hand of off the bed.

"O'course I am." She relplied. "Listen, I sell with spot usually, so I'se aint so sure if he's gonna be ok with ya coming with me. Stay close to the lodging house, in case something happens alright." Catherine nodded, disappointed the her new friend was leaving her on the first day of selling.

They left the lodging house as one great gang. Catherine straggled along near the back of the group, being ignored by all. Upset she bougt her papers as quick as she possibly could and went off to find a place to sell.

After about an hour of searching for a place where no one else was selling she settled down at a spot near the Green Inn she had stayed in only one night ago. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted a figure that made her feel like the stress was continutng to build. The figure continued to walk towards her and Oscar Delancy was at her side.

"How you doin?" he asked her innocently. She started to walk again, screaming the headlines and selling papes, all the while ignoring the man walking next to her. Surprisingly Central Park had found her many customers for her papes and soon there was nothing to distract her from Oscar at her elbow. She emerged near the Dakota building and Oscar trailed behind her.

"What? What the hell do you want? I've been ignoring you for the past hour, don't you get the point?" She said quietly rounding on him. He sighed and grabbed her by the elbow, pulling her into a small alley way.

"Listen, doll face, it ain't up to you to ignore me. I'm the man heah, c'mon sugar… you know dat." Catherine raised her eyebrows and looked in disgust.

"Well… why don't you listen to me. I don't take orders from anyone. Including you… hell I don't even listen to me own brudder." Suddenly Oscar raised her hand up and slapped her hard across the face. She gasped and raised her hand to her smarting cheek. Glancing up she saw three figures at the mouth of the alley. Sure enough it was Mush, Racetrack and Kid-Blink. Sighing, knowing she was going to be ok, she got up and faced Oscar.

"Keep your grimy paws of me… ass hole." She was prepared for the next slap across the face. What she wasn't prepared for was seeing an empty alley way when she glanced up. They had left, they had left her alone in an alley way with a man who probably wanted her dead.

A/N: wow… I'm soooo sorry to all my wonderful readers. This has taken me FOREVER… junior year is a bitch by the way. My Christmas present or Hanukah present to you all is more continuous updates…. I love you all and pleassse review… LOVE YOU LOTS!


	14. The walls start to crumble

The boys were lazing around the lodging house about an hour later. Mush, Kid-Blink and Race seemed nervous to the others there. Kid kept on fingering the eye-patch he wore and the other boys kept glancing nervously over their shoulders towards the door.

"Whats the matta, boys?" Jack asked sitting down next to Kid. Jack had kept a low profile since he had found out about Sarah. They had arranged a few secret meetings since he had discovered her pending marriage and were trying to find away to stop the marriage altogether.

"ah.. nothing Jack, don't worry bout it." Kid replied, afraid of the reply he would get when he told the truth. "You, uh, don't know Spot is… do ya?" He asked hoping he would be in Brookyln.

"Yeah, hes upstairs with Rachel. Alright Kid… I know ya lying to me, c'mon whats up.. you can tell me." Kid glanced nervously at the boys, and they nodded at him. Knowing the truth would have to come out eventually.

"Ok… but you gotta promise me ya not gonna tell Spot alright?" Jack nodded, now looking nervous himself. "We were going down to Central Park… we'se were planning to cut through and go to Tibbys. Well we passed that ally, next to the Dakota… you know da one Osca uses… he was with Catherine. We'se weren't sure if he was hookin up wid her… or if he was hurting her. But we left and she saw'd us. But she hasn't come back yet, and we saw about an hour ago… we'se is just getting nervous about it… dats all."

"Aw hell boys… you gotta look past her bitchiness and think of her being our allies sista. Damn it, if she's hurt you boys are gonna…"

"Holy shit…" someone murmered from near the door and the four boys turned around. Catherine walked in, head held high. Her cheek was purplish-pink and her lip was bleeding. Her face, all in all, was not that hurt. But the boys knew, from their experience with Oscar Delancy was that the damage was worst under the clothes. Bruises would cover her body the next morning. She walked past them all knowing they were staring in shock.

"Damn… she can't go upstairs" Race whispered to Jack. Jack just stared at him.

"Goddamn idiots" he muttered " He's gonna find out about it sooner or later."

The boys waited with baited breath as she walked up the stairs. About two minutes later they heard a yelp and then.

"What the hell happened to you?" an angry Spot screamed. Two seconds later he came running down the stairs.

Back upstairs Rachel had taken Catherine by the hand and led her into the bathroom. She told her to undress while she went downstairs to get the hot water. Spot was screaming at Jack when she got downstairs and she motioned to Kid-Blink to help her bring the water upstairs. He snuck out around Jack and went into the Kitchen. They hosited the boiling water up the stairs. Rachel did not object as Kid continued into the bathroom with the tub.

Catherine stood with her back to them. He shirt was off and her skirt was slung around her hips. She turned her head as she heard them come in and didn't even blink at Kid. Kid stared at her, he was stuck not only by her beauty, the graceful curve of the small of back, but also by the heavy bruising that covered almost every inch of her perfect back. Her hair was loose and the curls covered her shoulder blades. Catherine stared at him with a vacant expression. She didn't know how to feel about him. He had not come to her aid when she needed it most, but yet she had deserved that. And when he looked at her... a feeling that she had never felt before encompassed her mind.

"You should go…" Rachel said to him and he stepped backwards, his eyes still focused entirely on Catherine and left the bathroom. Catherine glided over to Rachel.

"They were there… they saw the first hit…" she said softly

"What!" cried Rachel.

"I was in an ally with Oscar. I told him to leave me alone. He slapped me, I saw the boys and said something that made him mad and he slapped me again. I thought the boys were coming. They weren't … they left me. He hurt me. She slipped the skirt down her hips and fell to the floor. She stepped into the tub, steam rising from the water. She slowly eased herself into it and allowed Rachel to wash her aching back.

"How could they leave you? How could they do that? Those are not the boys that I know…" Rachel seemed heartbroken by her friends response to the treatment of Catherine. "I'm so sorry Catherine… I'm just so… shocked. I'm sorry." She continued to wash her back in silence and was astounded by how many bruises covered the once milky white skin.

Catherine changed into one of the nightgowns left over by Sarah and walked down the boys beds to the door at the other end of the hall. Angel was playing with her doll when she came in and looked at Catherine with no shock in her eyes.

"Oscar?" she asked knowingly. Catherine was so affected by this little girls indifference to the cruelty of the world that she immediately felt a lump grow in her throat. She wouldn't cry though and instead nodded her head and crawled into the bed.

When Rachel returned back downstairs she discovered that Spot had stormed back to Brooklyn in a towering rage. She sighed and turned on Kid, Race and Mush. They were sitting in a row on the settee with their hands folded across their chests.

"Why?" Rachel asked, feeling the tears coming to her eyes. "How could you leave her there… she didn't deserve that." She took a big breath and held the tears back. "You are not the boys that I thought I knew… not at all.


	15. Hope Emerges

A/N: i suck. alot. i know. its been almost a year since i stoped updating. no excuse. junior year is a bitch. a very mean angry pms-ing bitch. and senior year has been a ray of sunshine yet either. i'm gonna try and update when i ever i get the chance. please review this. i know its a sucky chapter. but its a start. AND i know where i'm going with it too. xoxoxo margie.

Catherine was not surprised over the course of the next few weeks to be completely avoided by everyone, in fact, it had been exactly what she expected. No one wanted to talk to her because of her first mistake of sleeping with Oscar, yet no one wanted to be mean or abuse her because of the beating that she had taken from him. Blink, Race and Mush had stayed as far as possible from her and Spot as they possibly could, yet they were always glancing at her when they got the chance.

Only one person remained friends with her, that was obviously Rachel. Personally insulted by the lack of respect that the boys had shown for her friend and boyfriend's sister Rachel had taken to sleeping at the Brooklyn lodging house. Clearly distraught by this the Manhatten Newsies were not in the best moods that they had ever been in. Each one seemed to be moody and hardly anyone cracked a joke when Catherine was present.

It wasn't until the manhatten newsies were set to host the poker game that people began to take notice of Catherine. Slowly but surely things were returning to how they had been. Earlier in the day tables had been set up in the rooms and Catherine watched as the handels of liquor began to pile into small nooks and crannies. She had been there three weeks. As the last poker game at the Hatten House had been very eventful, Catherine and the boys, were praying that this one would not be. At around 5:30 that afternoon Catherine could be found down in the main room of the house attempting to clean up some of the clutter that littered the floor. Kid had just walked down the stairs and stopped peering in at Catherine, whose back was turned.

"Hey.." he said softly, a pregnant pause occured as Catherine turned to face him.

"Hi... How are you?" she replied, politely.

"uhm... i'm alright, you?"

"Yeah, okay, I guess. You going out to sell the evening edition?" Catherine hated making small talk.

"uhh, no actually, I told Jack I would help clean up this room, but you go it takin care of it it looks like" he said grinning.

"well.. uhm, its da least I can do for ya guys... I'se been livin' heah for three weeks and I haven't done much to chip in." There was an awkward silence between the two as Kid shuffled his feet near the door.

"I... uhm... I wanted ta apologize for... for what i did... or didn't do. It's like ya said before though... you'se gotta be tough sometimes... It's hard for us newsies, we'se don't know who we can trust. I am sorry though... that I didn't help ya." He looked at the floor the whole time he spoke. Catherine felt that she could kiss him right there and then. But she kept her face composed.

"Thanks Kid, I sorta deserved what I got though. But I really didn't know I was doing anyting wrong when I slept... when I... uh... made acquaintances wid Oscar" for some reason Catherine felt that bringing up sleeping with Oscar would be a bad idea. "I was telling Oscah to leave me alone when I was in dat alley. I saw you guys and I insulted him because I thought dat you'se guys would be dere. I don't blame you for leaving. 'sides, its past now. Ain't no reason to worry over spoiled milk... or whatever da hell the saying is." Kid entered the room and awkwardly extended a hand out to Catherine as a sign of peace; she shook it gladly, finally, she was beginning to be happy again.

They spent the remainder of the afternoon cleaning up the 'family room' until it was almost unrecognizable. When the rest of the newsies returned they saw Catherine and Kid sitting on the couch talking as if they were old friends. For some reason the newsies saw this as a sign that all was well again and at that moment, when Catherine looked up to the gaggle of newsies in the door way and smiled, she knew that the hardest few weeks were over. She would finally feel more accepted. Two hours after the final newsie straggled into the lodging house, the poker games and boozing were in full swing. Rachel had congratulated Catherine on her final acceptance into the life of the Newsies, in a way Rachel was releaved as well because this meant that she could finally return to live with the Manhatten Newsies. She had confided in Catherine earlier that as much as she enjoyed spending the extra time with Spot, his brooklyn newies were as dirty as the way they played poker: Other than Race, Brooklyn always emerged as the clear victors in any game.

Sitting in the smoke, with a rather drunk Kid lolling at her side Catherine felt content. Truly happy. But in the back of her mind she just knew that the happiness couldn't last.

A/N... i love anyone who reads and reviews this. i apologize for how long it took me to update. i'm ashamed. i really am. i love you. very much. review. press the button. do it.


	16. A missing piece

A/N: Ok, so I realize that its literally been years since Ive even been on this site. Im really bored and thought it would be fun to see if I could try and go back and update or complete one of these stories. Let me know what you guys think.

She had never had so much fun that night: Hanging out with the boys, playing poker and drinking. Spot had nearly convinced her to sing a few tunes for the crowd but Catherine had somehow managed to refuse. Even her relationship with Spot was improving. He was still Scotty to her but they were able to look and smile at each other although there was an obvious need for a serious discussion, tonight was not that night. It was when she realized that Kid had passed out at her elbow that she focused on the clock behind Kloppmans counter, 3am she realized startled by the lateness.

"Im heading up ta bed now" she slurred and gently moved Kid away so that she could get up. "Goodnight to alls a ya." She made her way up through the still crowded downstairs to the stairway and clambered slowly up the steep stairs. She reached the top and made her way through the long dormitory smiling as the faint snores of the younger boys who had passed out early on. This was what it was like to be happy, and it felt good. She was overly careful as she opened up the doorway so as not to wake Angel, her whiskey filled mind magnifying all the sounds she made. She quickly shut the door so as not to let the light in and turned to the bed where she kept Sarahs old night gown under her pillow.

She tiptoed to the bed and slowly moved the pillow. And then realized, Angels curls werent resting on the pillow next to hers. In fact, Angel wasnt in the bed at all; keeping her breathing calm and deliberate Catherine turned and exited the room, headed to the washroom. She quickly called Angels name and heard nothing but the wretching sounds of one of the younger boys who had drank a few too many. She took another big breath and returned to her shared room and crossed to the window which had been painted shut from the inside, sure enough the paint had come apart from either side of the window and the fire escapes lower ladder had been pulled down, clearly used. Someone had entered this room and it was someone huge, someone strong enough to actually pull up a painted shut window. This did not look good.

Another big deep breath. She turned around and walked through the dormitory again towards the steps, by the end of the hallway she was running ad she almost fell down the stairs. She realized that a calm composure was vital as she informed Jack that his beloved Angel had been whisked away into the night, while all of the boys simply sat downstairs drinking and gambling. This could not go well.

"Jack" she called his name as she entered into the room. Everything was hazy as smoke filled the room. Jack, Spot and Rachel were the only ones still playing. Everyone else was in a state of semi-consciousness on the settees that surrounded their table. Jack lifted his head and nodded. Jack, sometings happened. Her voice quivered although she tried to control it. Spot stood up quickly and leaned over the table.

"What is it Cat?"

"Jack" Catherine was still only looking at Jack, whose drunken eyes had gotten wide and focused on hers. "Jack its Angel." At this Jack stood too, sobering up in front of Cats eyes.

"What do you mean its Angel?" He asked harshly.

"Shes gone da windows been pulled up. I..." she hadnt even finished her sentence as Jack bolted from the room and sprinted up through the downstairs and up the stairs. Catherine turned to glance at Spot who had taken a firm hold of Rachels shoulder. They heard a yelp from upstairs and Rachels face fell as her eyes filled with tears. They had a thundering sound as Jack bounded back down the stairs.

"Weve gotta go... wese gotta.... Boys, boys! Everyone, wese gotta go find her."" Jack was clearly panicking. This more than anything was scaring the boys who slowly gathering their thoughts and coming-to from a drunk induced haze. Spot quickly leapt into action and grabbed Jack by the shoulders.

"Jackyboy. Calm down, okay wese gonna find her but you acting like dis aint good for no one okay?" He forced Jack into a chair and grabbed a glass of water which Rachel had just found from the back. He turned around to face the bewildered faces of the newsies. "Alright everyone it seems as if Angel is missing." Even Spot wasnt expecting a response like this. He was expecting shouting and anger but it was a wall of stunned silence which hit him now. "Lets split up inta teams for now." Spot began directing groups of newsies into groups and then pushed them out the door. Finally all that remained in the lodging house was Jack, Spot, Rachel, Catherine, Kid, David, and Mush.

"Whats even the point?" Jack asked morosely. "Wese all know its the Delanceys that got her." There was a murmur of consent as everyone knew from the minute that Jacks panicked yelp had filled the house that the Delanceys were behind this latest action.

"I have an idea" voiced Catherine from the corner. All eyes turned to her.


	17. Bitter Cold

A/N: Ok. So a wonderful reviewer pointed out to me that I've got a lot of storylines going on in this… and that quite a bit of it is very unrealistic. (Forgive and forget after just a few weeks? Really?) and the reviewer is absolutely right. So I basically just wanted to address that real quick and say that when I started writing these I was pretty young… I think this was started in 2005… and I REALLLLLLY don't want to go back and fix things, lazy I know. Basically with this story I'm just trying to finish something that I started, I'm not an English or creative writing major in college so I'm not saying that the writing or storyline will improve at all… I just want to know that I've finally completed one of the many stories that I've started. So I swear that I'm gonna try and start wrapping up some of the loose ends and storylines… but anyways. I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter.

"I don't like this at all" said Kid thickly as the remaining group set out from the Lodging house. Kid was at Catherine's side in the back of the pack. "dis whole thing its gonna get outta control before ya even know it and den… wadda ya gonna do?" Catherine sighed gently and placed a hand on his on his arm.

"It'll be alright. Trust me I'se been in dese types a situations before and I'se always been okay." Her words did nothing to alleviate the concern etched all of his face. "Kid. Dey have Angel, we can't let her stay dere." He nodded half-heartedly at this and they continued on in silence. They finally had come around to the lowest point of Central park.

"Are ya sure you're alright wit dis?" said Spot, his outer calm betrayed by his anxious fingertips moving quickly over the top of his cane. "Look Cat, we'se can find another way to get her back. Dis ain't gotta be the only way." He glanced at Jack and nudged him. "Right Jacky boy?" Jack didn't respond but looked down and kicked some gravel with his show. Spot nudged him again this time only harder. "you musnt a heard me… I said, right Jacky boy" his words were slow and deliberate and were packed full of the power that went with being the Brooklyn leader. Jack took a big breath.

"Honestly Cat…" He nervously eyed Spot. "I think this is the only way. Oscah's… well, uh. He knows what hes doin. Just keep your head up. Be careful." Spot was livid at his elbow but Cat started to speak before he had the chance to begin wailing on Jack.

"Look… I'll do my best to help Angel. I tink dat I can do dis I really do. Jist try not to worry about tings too much okay. I'll see you all…" She didn't spend time on special goodbyes but instead turned quickly and marched towards the black emptiness that she knew was Central Park. She was absolutely she would run into the Delancey brothers or the cronies in no time.

A/N: Sorry its short guys!! I need to rewatch Newsies for some inspiration but I thought you'd like a short little update. Hopefully I'll get the next chapter up soon!


End file.
